It's only Magic
by TheScarletteMenace
Summary: The Magical Mister Mistofeelees has had the biggest crush on Victoria, the snow white queen. Wanting to help out her friend, Etcetera offers to help Mistoffelees to get Vicky to go to the ball with him. Things go wrong, very wrong... see more in ch.1
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary-**__**The Magical Mister Mistofeelees has had the biggest crush on Victoria, the snow white queen. Wanting to help out her friend, Etcetera offers to help Mistoffelees to get Vicky to go to the ball with him. Things go wrong, very wrong, leaving a heartbroken Mistoffelees, which also breaks another's heart to see the magician upset and hurt. What will be the end result? Read to find out ^_^ This is for**_**_ Olliv Lynn Sulam's Mistoffelees contest! Hope you enjpy! (Oh and this chapter's a bit short. Don't worry the upcoming chapter's WILL be longer ^_^)  
_**

_Oh how do I tell her…THINK MISTOFFELEES, THINK! Ok….let's see…um…Vicky….No, no, no….I should use her whole name. Make it sound more proper…Ok, ok, from the top. Victoria….You're the most amazing queen I've ever met…will you—"_WHOAH!"

The black and white tuxedo magician was snapped out of his thinking state as a ball of cream colored tabby fur collided with him.

Looking up, he saw two wide honey brown eyes, glinting mischievously in the sun.

"Hiya Misty!" Ahh the nickname….he HATED the nickname...

"Hey Etcy….Um…..Not that it's uncommon for you to pounce on others….but WHY did you pounce on me?" The magician asked standing up, which also caused the cream colored queen to tumble off him and into the dirt.

She leapt to her feet in a flash and grinned cheekily. "You was talkin' to yourself again!" She giggled.

Mistoffelees's ears drooped and his white cheeks flushed the slightest tint of red. "Oh…um….Well—"

Etcy then broke in. "Ya'know! If ya wanna go to the ball with Vicky, I could help out. After all, she IS my sister!"

For the first time in his life, Etcy pouncing on him was the best thing to happen to him.

"You'd do that Etc?"

She nodded rapidly. "If it'll get you to shutup an' stop mumbling about how to ask her out, then OF COURSE!" She giggled again, rolling onto her back.

His ears ducked again, and he sheepishly said. "Well...Thanks Etcy…"

The cream colored tabby rolled her eyes. "It's no problem Misty!" With that, the small queen leapt to her feet and shot off.

Mistoffelees dusted off his ebony and white coat and sighed happily. He couldn't believe it. After MONTHS of trying to find a way to ask Victoria to the ball, he was finally getting the chance, and in this way, he didn't HAVE to risk the embarrassment of asking her himself. It was going to be perfect….

**_Or is it? This story's REAL plot is coming in in the next chapter. This is for_****_ Olliv Lynn Sulam's Mistoffelees contest ^_^ There's MUCH more to this story than just Misto and Vicky 'getting together'. You'll be surprised! I'll be posting the next chapter soon!_**


	2. Chapter 2:Lost Crushes and Lost Friends

"Vicky?" The young queen whispered into the sleeping ear of her older sister.

The snow white queen mumbled in her sleep. "Five more minutes, Etc….."

Etcy sighed and then grinned deviously. The young queen rubbed her paws together and then took a breath.

At the top of her lungs, she shouted. "VICTORIA!"

Victoria stirred and her blue eyes shot open. As she saw her younger sister, the white queen scowled.

"What do you WANT Etc?" She demanded, laying back down, but keeping her eyes on Etcetera.

"Ok, well, ya see. There's this tom that really really really REALLY likes you Vicky! And he was wondering—" Vicky's eyes widened excitedly.

"PLATO WANTS TO GO TO THE BALL WITH ME?" She almost screeched. "Oh my Heavyside! I thought he'd NEVER ask!" She giggled and leapt out of bed and sprinted out of their den.

Etcy's ears drooped. "Uh oh….." She poked her head out of the den to see Victoria walking up to Plato.

At first, Plato had a confused expression on his face, though it quickly changed to a pleased look. Not long after that, Victoria was settled next to Plato and a few moments later, Jemima and Electra swarmed around the two cats along with Pouncival and Tumblebrutas. That was their tomfriends. And apparently, Vicky and Plato were now together...

"Ohhhh, what have I done." Etcy mumbled.

Out of the corner of the young queen's eye, she saw the cat she least wanted to see right now…Mistoffelees…..He was walking towards Vicky. 

_Oh no….._She raced out towards her friend, as fast as she could (which was pretty fast!) and tackled him.

"Heyy Misty!" She mewed, trying to distract him.

"Um..hey Etcy….Come on, get off! I need to talk to Vicky!" He said, trying to get the cream colored tabby off of him.

Etcy held firmly. "NO!" Misto raised an eyebrow, confused.

"Erm….I um…..Jemima's choking!" She mewed, knowing how close he and his step-sister Jemima were.

Misto blinked skeptically. "Then how is she with Electra, singing?" He asked.

"Uhh…Maybe Leccy gave her the Heimlich maneuver?" She suggested, biting her lip.

Misto sighed. "Come Etc, I wanna be able to talk to Vicky as a couple for the first time, ya'know?"

Etcy's ears drooped. "Um…." She got off her friend and watched with dread as Misto made his way over to Victoria.

But the magician's entire facial expression fell as he saw Plato with her….His arm around her waist…His eyes widened and he whipped around to see the guilty face of Etcetera.

"ETCY!" He almost spat. "YOU SAID—"

Etcy whimpered a bit. "I-I tried! I told her about you, but she thought I was talkin' about Plato!" She protested.

"Why didn't you tell her it was really me?" He demanded angrily.

"B-because….s-she left our den and went to Plato quick as lightning…" She muttered.

Misto's ears drooped and he sunk down to a criss-crossed position.

Etcy felt horrible for her friend, so she leaned over and nuzzled him assuringly. "Don't worry, I'll fix this." She promised and then scampered away.

As soon as Plato had left Vicky, Etcy made her way over to her sister. "Hey Vicky…what do you think…..of Misto?" She asked.

Vicky raised an eyebrow. "Misto?" Etcy nodded. "Yeah." The snow white queen blinked.

"Well…..I'd say he's like a good friend or little brother, but…..I can't think of him in a romantic way….that's just gross." She giggled.

Walking out from his own den, Misto heard Victoria's comment. It hurt…badly….He felt as if he had been electrocuted by Macavity himself and then just left there to die, yet he still remained standing…numb and hollow. With a long, almost weary sigh, the magician receded to his den.

Etcy's ears drooped greatly. "Oh…ok then…" She muttered and sat up and set off to Misto's den…..

"Misto?" She called quietly, for once not using his nickname.

"Just…go away Etc…..I….I heard everything….." His voice muttered from somewhere in the shadows. "But-But—"

"Just GO! I don't want YOU messing up anything else!" His words stung her. No one was ever like that to her, especially not her best friend…..

"FINE!" She hissed. "NOW I see why Vicky'll never go to the ball with you! You're a meanie jerkface!" She hissed and then ran out to her den, absolutely hurt that he would talk to her like that, and Misto was one of her best friends….

As the young queen ran out, Misto felt a feeling of dread coming over him. _What have I done….? _He thought to himself…._I just lost my best friend…that's what…._

**Ok so yes, in this story...Misto is the son of Macavity and Demeter and Jemima is the daughter of Demeter and Munkustrap, making Jemima Misto's half-sister kinda. And I'm kinda giving Misto a small temper, afterall, his daddy IS Macavity! The next chapter will be...a little fluffy, but not really. Hope you guys liked this chapter!**_  
_


End file.
